


The Nice and Accurate Prophecies of Thyma Prometh: Witch.

by Kousagi7Hikari



Category: Good Omens (TV), Promare (2019)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Demon Lio, Gen, Good Omens AU, I have granted Thyma a last name, M/M, Not a full walkthrough, Sorry I only gave Thyma one line, angel galo, but at least she lives, can you tell which part i did actual research for?, more of hitting those good Good Omens beats, she deserves better
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 09:15:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29133159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kousagi7Hikari/pseuds/Kousagi7Hikari
Summary: After 6000 years together, the demon Lio Fotia and the angel Galo Thymos work together to stop the end of the world... Maybe. A Good Omens AU, but just the good parts.
Relationships: Lio Fotia/Galo Thymos
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	The Nice and Accurate Prophecies of Thyma Prometh: Witch.

“Well… that went over like a lead balloon.”

The Angel, a principality named Galo, glanced at the demon who had come to stand beside him.

The demon in question had been a serpent of iridescent black just a moment ago, but now had two arms, two legs, two wings, and the name Lio.

“Huh?” Galo asked, eloquently.

Lio raised an eyebrow and glanced at Galo back. Lio’s eyes were a shade of purple that the Almighty had not queued up to give to humans and bore a slash through the center, giving him the appearance of the serpent he would be remembered as.

“I said…” Lio repeated, “That went over like a lead balloon.”

“Yeah, I heard you.” Galo explained. “But what’s a balloon?”

Lio blinked and looked back out onto the newly vacant garden. “Not sure yet.” He confessed. “I’m sure it’ll come around eventually.”

The two stood in silence, staring out at the new world for a while.

“Though I must say… it’s a bit strange.” Lio piped up after a moment. “This whole… apple tree business. Why put it right where they could find it if the Almighty didn’t want them touching it?” He turned his head to Galo, an eyebrow raised. “Makes you wonder what the Almighty is thinking, doesn’t it?”

Galo’s feathers ruffled slightly. Questioning the Almighty's motives was a guaranteed one-way ticket to becoming Fallen.

“Well… who knows?” He shrugged “The Almighty’s plans are always… ugh, what’s the word… ineffiable? No… ineff… I can get this! Ineff-“

“Didn’t you have a spear?”

Galo froze. “A what?”

Lio cracked a smile, as though he’d caught the Angel with a hand in the celestial cookie jar. “A flaming spear. You had one, right? Taller than you? On fire?”

Galo pursed his lips and looked away in a huff. “I… gavitaway..,”

Lio’s eyes grew wider in delight and surprise. “You WHAT?”

“I gave it away!” Galo balked. “Can ya blame me? I mean… she’s pregnant and there’s wild animals out there! And it’s getting cold and… I didn’t really like the on-fire part…”

A glance at Galo’s left wing and the handful or so of scorched feathers told enough of the story to Lio.

“That’s fair.” The demon conceded. “So… what’s next?”

Galo sighed through his nose. “I guess we just watch and see?”

The two glanced up as a rumbling rolled across the darkening sky. On instinct, Galo lifted his damaged wing, allowing for Lio to duck under it just as the first rain fell on the new world. “Sounds good to me.”

* * *

Shortly after the beginning of the world, Galo and Lio made An Agreement.

The two of them would stay on Earth (though that was Galo’s station anyway) and keep the scales of good and evil balanced. Galo would go about spreading goodwill and Lio would spread evil deeds.

Though it turned out that Lio wasn’t very interested in big evil tasks. He preferred things like gluing coins to the ground. It was agreed that Lios two demon friends, Gueira and Meis, would accompany Lio and help keep his side in check against Galo’s goodness.

While the two of them did their respective duties, they always tended to run into each other somewhere in the world.

There was a time when the two ran into each other in a restaurant in Italy, where Galo raved about their kicky new invention called “pizza.” Lio had been more interested in their drink menu, but indulged in a slice to placate the angel.

There was another time in England where Galo became a noble knight and set out to defeat the evil Dark Knight, only to bust a gut upon finding out it was Lio in ill-fitting black armor. The demon responded with a punch in the gut before the two went their separate ways again.

Another time, around the 1950’s was a bit more harrowing than any of their usual encounters. Galo had been visiting a historic pavilion in Japan, when he suddenly found himself in the middle of a roaring blaze. He would later find out that the fire was due to the actions of a novice monk, but in that moment, his mind scrambled, recalling his frayed feathers. He had to get out, NOW.

Galo took off toward the pavilion’s entrance, but was stopped by a flaming beam that fell from above, blocking his path. Galo knew that if he wasn’t careful, he’d be discorporated! And that would mean a LOT of paperwork. He would have miracled his way out of there, but he’d been reprimanded the month prior for reasons he was still unclear on. However, as Galo looked for a secondary exit, most of the ceiling came crashing down on top of him. He managed to dodge out of the way, but not before getting knocked on the head and falling back, allowing another flaming piece of wood to pin his left arm, trapping him.

Now Galo was worried. It was early in the morning, and he had no idea if the fire had been reported yet! He’d be discorporated before anyone came! But he had to try! “HEY!!!” He yelled at the top of his lungs (smoke being a non-issue, since angels technically didn’t breathe) “HELP!!!”

When nobody answered, Galo swallowed and tried again. “HELP!!!!” His mind flashed an image of Lio. Lio was a demon, fire didn’t bother him nearly as much as angels or humans. “Lio…” Galo whispered, pinching his eyes shut, panic rising in his throat. 

“Well, you’ve really found yourself in a pickle, hm, Galo?”

Galo’s eyes flew open. Standing above him, soft hair backlit by the flames, like a halo, was Lio.

“Y-yeah…” He chuckled. “I’m kind of out of miracles… got yelled at. Um… Could you?”

“The building’s a loss.” Lio told him. “But I doubt they’ll be counting each piece of wood left in the rubble.” With a snap of his gloved fingers, the beam pinning Galo down, as well as the one blocking the exit, vanished into ash.

“C’mon!” Lio yanked Galo to his feet by the other arm and they booked it out of the burning building.

The two watched the inferno from a ways away, Galo holding his arm, which, though healing quickly due to his angelic nature, would probably be scarred for a few centuries. “Thanks for saving me.”

Lio glanced at him, purple eyes catching the gold of the flames. He smiled. “Consider it my thank you for France.”

Galo chuckled. “Oh yeah! You and your fancy clothes! Of course they thought you were an aristocrat!”

“I won’t apologize for good taste.” Lio huffed. “But…” He placed a hand on Galo’s unburned shoulder, as if to ground him. “I really am glad I got here in time.”

“Oh yeah!” Galo turned to look at Lio. “How’d you know where I was?”

“I was in the area.” Lio shrugged. “I hear the street fashion here is going to be taking off soon and wanted to check it out. I was watching the stars when I saw the smoke and I just… had a feeling.”

Galo nudged Lio with his good elbow. “Well, I’m glad the fire led you to me!”

Lio huffed out a laugh through his nose. “Me too.”

Galo began volunteering as a firefighter shortly after the incident at the kinkaku-ji. Meanw hile, Lio had taken to collecting plants and books over the years. He was quite interested in one book in particular that he’d only heard rumors of. A book of prophecies that was said to be 100% true, though no copies had ever been sold, and all subsequent copies had been destroyed. The book was titled “The Nice and Accurate Prophecies of Thyma Prometh, Witch”

Lio was thumbing through one of his antique books that he’d gotten signed personally, when Meis and Gueira stepped into the room.

Lio glanced up at them. “You look like I’m about to discipline you.” He noted. “Sit down at least.”

They did in unison.

Though the two demons had been together almost as long as Lio and Galo had- well… not “together” according to them- they rarely acted as a unit.

Meis was more calm. The sort to drop a casual comment that would make a businessman rush home to see his business partner stealing from their accounts.

Gueira was more aggressive. More the type to throw punches and start fights, the end result being of little consequence to him.

Seeing the two of them as ramrod stiff as they were worried Lio. He snapped the book closed. “What’s wrong?”

Meis inhaled slowly, as if preparing his words carefully. “We just got word from the Head Office…”

Lio groaned. He hoped it hadn’t been Vulcan on the call. He was always such a pain to deal with.   
“It’s worse than that.” Gueira added on, as though reading Lio’s mind. “...It’s Time.”

Lio raised an eyebrow. “Time?”

The two nodded. “Time for the Delivery.”

Lio felt the gears in his head turn and click into place. “...Oh no…”

“We don’t like it any more than you do, Boss!” Gueira assured him.

“But this must be done.” Meis added, looking just as concerned.

Lio nodded. This was something that had been in the works for centuries. He couldn't just sweep this under the rug. “Alright. Where’s the-”

A soft cry was heard just outside the door to Lio’s library, answering his question. Though, he felt compelled to finish the sentence anyway. “Antichrist.”

Galo had decided to take up cooking recently. He wasn’t great at it, not as good as some of the places he’d visited in his time on earth, but it was still satisfying to eat something he’d made himself! He was just about to take a bite of the grilled cheese sandwich he’d made when his phone rang. 

Considering his life as an angel, very few people had his number, so Galo knew what to say when he picked up the phone. “Hey Lio!”

“Galo.” Lio’s voice sounded more serious than he’d ever heard before. “Something has happened. It involves both of our sides. I need to meet you at The Usual Spot number three.”

“Hol’ on…” Galo swallowed his mouthful of sandwich. “Is that one the park by the pharmacy, the old gas station or the bench by the firehouse?”

He practically heard Lio roll his eyes. “The park. I’ll see you there in ten minutes.” He hung up.

Galo looked at the phone in surprise. What on earth could have gotten Lio so spooked that he’d called a meeting?

Though… maybe it didn’t have anything to do with Earth at all.

* * *

  
  


“THE ANTICHRIST???” Galo whisper-hissed.

“SSHHHHH!!” Lio hissed. “Yes. The Antichrist. I had to deliver them to their parents today.” He grumbled, slumping down on the bench, taking up three quarters of the thing. “Some diplomats. There wasn’t much of anything I could do.”

Galo was quiet for a moment. He knew that was true. He also knew that the antichrist being brought to earth meant. The Beginning of the End. The apocalypse. A grand war between Heaven and Hell, resulting in the destruction of Earth

No more pizza

No more motorcycles

No more action movies

No more plants 

No more internet videos of rats in funny hats

No more leather clothes outfitters

Just Heaven-or Hell- and Eternity

Both Galo and Lio felt sick at the thought.

“Well, we have to do  _ something _ !” Galo pleaded, though he didn’t know what, yet.

Lin sighed and combed a hand through his hair. “I agree. But do you have any ideas? One. Single. Solitary idea?”

Galo pouted. He was a man of action, and Lio knew, but this wasn’t something that could be solved with fists. “What if… we taught the kid to be good instead?” He offered.

Lio remained quiet. “Yeah, that’s probably not gonna work.” Galo grumbled, leaning back onto the bench.

“No.” Lio agreed. “That won’t work… on its own.”

Galo sat back up to look at Lio. “What do you mean?”

Lio locked eyes with Galo, all business. “What if… the child had a force of pure Goodness, AND a force of pure Evil influencing their life as they grew up?”

“Wouldn’t they cancel each other out?”

Lio nodded, a small smile on his face. “ _ Exactly _ .”

Galo broke out into a smile as the pieces fell into place. “Then they’d be no more dangerous than a human!”

“Well, they’d still have powers, but mostly subconscious ones. Not very dangerous.” Lio corrected. “But yes. No more evil than the average human.”

“That’s brilliant!”

Lio scoffed a laugh. “I know.”

A few days later, two new employees arrived at the home where the antichrist was to grow up. A tutor, who was strict and well disciplined, and a groundskeeper, who was bright as the sun and cheerful as a lark. (And perhaps a bit of eye candy for Mrs. Diplomat as well.) The two stayed on and taught the young child right from wrong and wrong from right, guiding them on a path between light and darkness for the next eleven years… until…

Lio and Galo sat together in Galo’s car. They had cake in their hair, disheveled clothes and just in general looked as though they’d been in a food fight (since they had been) but that was not the reason for their shell-shocked expressions.

“...Wrong kid.” Galo said weakly.

“Wrong kid.” Lio echoed.

* * *

It was two days until the end of the world. 

Galo climbed the stairs to his apartment, looking over the old and weathered book he had found in the backseat of his car. It must have belonged to that girl they’d hit. (He still felt bad about that, even if he’d miracled away any injuries)

Any doubt was gone when he read the full title. “ The Nice and Accurate Prophecies of Thyma Prometh, Witch.”

Thyma! That was her name! She was probably named after the author. It must have been an important family heirloom for her to be carrying it around. Galo made a mental note to return it to her tomorrow.

Galo opened the door to his apartment, still looking over the tome.

“Angel or not, you really should lock your door, Galo. You never know what weirdos might try to sneak in.”

Galo’s head snapped up, only to see a young woman sitting on his modest kitchen counter.

He grinned. “Aina!”

The two angels hugged in greeting. “What brings you down here?” He asked once they separated. “You want anything to eat? Drink?”

Aina shook her head. “No thanks. Eating doesn’t really agree with me. I came down to see how you were preparing for the war.”

Galo paused, head half in the fridge, grabbing the carton of oj. “Oh… uh…”

Aina chuckled sadly. “Yeah, same. Kray asked me to come check up on you. I know you’re not excited about it.”

“Well… I’m preparing for a way to  _ stop _ it.” Galo offered.

Aina’s eyebrows popped up, surprised. “ _ Stop _ the war?”

Galo nodded, excited. “Yeah! That way no lives are lost and no planets get destroyed!”

Aina looked at him sadly, like he just didn’t understand. “Galo… the point isn’t to stop the war from happening. It’s to  _ win _ .”

Galo’s face fell. “I see.” He said, eerily serious.

“That’s what Kray keeps saying, anyway.” Aina sighed, leaning against the counter. “I don’t want it to happen either, but with Heris working directly with Kray-an ARCHANGEL- I don’t wanna do  _ anything _ to risk her career.”

Galo sighed, taking a swig of oj right out of the carton. “That’s fair.”

“I wish there was something I could do to help.” Aina murmured.

Galo gently nudged Ainas shoulder with his fist. “It’s fine, Aina. Just knowing that I’m not the only Angel against this helps.” 

She finally smiled in return. “Alright. I’ll keep thinking of what I can do! But I better head back.” She headed for the door with a wave. “Tell Lio I said hi!”

Galo spluttered, trying to come up with a coverup for his and Lio’s fraternizing, but she was already gone.

* * *

It was six hours until the end of the world, and Galo was flipping through the pages of the withered book. Turns out, though not all of Thyma Prometh’s prophecies were Nice, every single one of them was Accurate. Including the ones about an angel with a blue comb and a demon with a golden mane. Galo definitely recognized the details of the birthday party where it turned out Remy was NOT the antichrist.

Though it took a bit to mentally translate from old english, Galo finally figured it out. The antichrist would be brought to an old air base “named for the gift of looking past tomorrow.” A little internet search brought Galo to Foresite Airbase, and it was nearby. The Angel grinned and pumped his fist. “Yes!”

“You know, Aina was right.”

Galo jumped at the sudden voice, but relaxed slightly upon seeing the archangel Kray in his kitchen, examining a refrigerator magnet that looked like a firetruck. “You really should lock your door, Galo.”

“Kray!” Galo sighed with relief. “Listen, I was gonna check in, but I got really busy-”

“Trying to find a way to stop the apocalypse?”

Galo went quiet. “Yeah… How’d you-?”

“Aina informed me.” Kray set the magnet down on the counter with a “clack” and took a few strides into Galo’s modest living space. “She  _ is _ directed to report to me. And… she doesn’t want to risk the career of her sister.”

Galo stood, a sense of unease settling around him like fog. “Well… yeah… I mean, she’s right. We don’t have to go to war at all! Listen! All we have to do is-!”

“Absolutely nothing.”

Galo frowned. “Why?”

“Galo.” Kray cupped a hand down on Galo’s shoulder and squeezed. The shoulder Galo had gotten burned back in the 50s. Galo winced. “The war WILL go on, and we will win it. The demons will be defeated, and this…” He waved a hand around, gesturing at Galo’s apartment, though Galo knew he meant Earth. “Will be… well… a new station for you can easily be found.”

Galo’s eyebrows lowered. He brushed Kray’s hand off his shoulder. “No thank you.” He said firmly. “I like it here. And I’m pretty sure the billions of people and other organisms that live here would say the same thing.”

Kray chortled. “Organisms? That’s a big word for you, Galo.”

Galo clenched his fists. He’d hated to admit it, but he’d seen something like this coming for a long time.

But Kray shrugged and turned to leave. “Well then, if you’re so set on protecting the humans…” He glanced back over his shoulder as he reached the door. “You’ll die like them too.”

With that, he shut the door.

Galo swallowed, a chill running through him at Kray’s threat. He wasn’t going to die. He would stay and fight for the protection of the humans! He would-!

What was that smell?

Galo’s eyes widened. He knew that smell. That was gas. He raced towards his kitchen to see two very important things.

Kray had miracled Galo’s electric stove into a gas range.

He had also miracled his magnet into a tiny candle.

And it was lit.

Galo only had time to raise his arms before there was a blast of heat and light, and then silence.

* * *

“Galo Thymos. Took you long enough.”

Galo lowered his arms, only to be met by blinding white everywhere. It only took his eyes a moment to adjust, after which, he recognized where he was.

He was back in Heaven. 

Kray had discorporated him.

Shit.

“Galo.”

Galo blinked a few times as he realized he was being spoken to. 

The Angel before him, holding what looked like a glass clipboard, was Ignus, one of the generals who would lead Heaven’s army in the war.

“Oh. Uh… Hey Cap.” Galo said bashfully, mussing his mohawk.

“General now, Galo.” Ignus replied, flipping one of the papers on the clipboard. He glanced over the tops of his sunglasses for a moment before pushing them back up his nose. “Says here you were issued a-”

“Yeah, I know, a flaming spear.” Galo huffed. “Listen, Cap, I- er… General, I-”

“You were issued a body.” Ignus continued. “What happened to it?”

Galo stopped, then swallowed. No way would Ignus believe him if he said it was Kray’s fault.

“You know…” Ignus mused, as though giving Galo a moment to come up with his cover story. “I’m not a fan of this whole apocalypse thing myself.” He turned his head slightly to look Galo’s way. “I like the coffee the humans make. Be a shame to lose that.” He crossed his arms behind his back. “And I hear I’m not the only one.”

Galo nodded. “Um, about the body… there was a fire. I was discorporated.”

Ignus nodded. “Shame.” He pulled the clipboard back out and pretended to look it over. “We could use someone like you on the ground.” He looked out one of the massive windows in the hall where they stood. “Too bad you can’t inhabit a body.”

Galo’s eyebrows pinched together in confusion. “Inhabit a body?”

“Demons are pretty good at it.” Ignus went on. “Though we  _ are _ both of the same original stock and all. Probably could be done.” He turned slightly to face Galo again, one eyebrow raised. “Don’t you think?”

Galo felt a smile creep onto his face as he picked up the pieces Ignus was laying down. “Absolutely sir.”

Ignus nodded once. “Of course, that’s just a theory.” He turned around, away from Galo. “Now then, I told you to get changed and heard you leave. Where you went is a mystery to me. Understand?”

Galo snapped to a salute. Ignus certainly deserved it. “You got it sir!” And with that, he turned and ran toward the spinning model of earth, touched it, and vanished.

Ignus’s mustache turned up at the ends. One might say he was smiling.

Though… mistakes are easy to make.

And that’s what Ignus would say once Briar came to inquire about the whereabouts of the principality named Galo.

* * *

Lio roared away from the scene of the fire on his motorcycle, the book in his sidecar, where Galo should have been. He didn’t stop until he found an empty field, far from civilization. He dismounted, strode away several paces, and finally let it out. He  _ roared _ . Flames erupted from around him, scorching his skin black, his eyes blazing with the fire he controlled. Forget the apocalypse. Forget the antichrist. Forget all of it. Lio would burn the world to the ground himself in his rage… and sorrow. He felt the tears streaming from his eyes, unending, leaving steaming trails down his cheeks.

“ **GALO!!!** ” He roared again to the skies before flinging himself forward, setting fire to the grass around him.

He lay there, hunched over, his face buried in ashes, sobbing. “Somebody killed my best friend…” He choked out, before looking up, as if the perpetrator was right in front of him. “ **BASTARDS!!! ALL OF YOU!!!** ”

He gripped whatever grass was left, clinging for something to hold onto. Galo had been there for him for over 6000 years, and now he was gone. It was probably that prick of an angel Kray’s fault. Lio wanted Kray to be punished of course, but right now, he was sad and angry and furious… and guilty. “This is my fault…” He whispered, not knowing how. He just hoped saying it would make him feel better.

The flames around him shrunk, closing back in on his body, as if to comfort him, instead of causing destruction. “I didn’t mean to fall…” He sniffled. “I just asked questions, that’s all… If I was still an angel…” He sat back up, sitting on his heels and wiping his eyes. “I would have been able to protect…” He froze, blinking the remnants of tears out of his eyes.

“Galo…”

“Yeah… sorry Lio, You and Aina were right, I really should lock my door more often.”

Lio’s jaw hung open as the flames around him vanished. “Buh… what happened?”

The Galo in front of him, who looked a lot more see-through, shrugged. “Kray REALLY wanted this war to happen. Got discorporated. You okay?”

The Galo ghost knelt down before Lio. He reached to wipe some more tears away, but Lio got to it first. “I… No…” Lio swallowed, trying to put on a cheeky smile. “I lost my best friend.” he choked out.

“I’m sorry to hear that.” Galo replied softly. He was always so good at bedside manner and the like. “So, did the whole place burn down?”

Lio nodded.

“Agghhh…” Galo ran a hand through his mohawk. “Dammit… I had notes on how we could maybe stop the apocalypse!”

“Where?” Lio asked, even though he knew the answer wouldn’t matter.

“In that book the girl left in my car. The big, old looking one? The Nice and Accurate Prophecies of-”

“THYMA PROMETH????” Lio shouted, a bit of hope restored. He stood and raced to his bike, returning much quicker than one would think, with the book. “I saved it!”

“You did?! Lio you’re awesome!”

Lio grinned. “I know.”

“The whole thing is gonna go down at a place called Foresite Airbase. It’s not too far from here I think.” Galo went on. “I just need a body to borrow…”

Lio looked up from thumbing through the book. “I have a body.”

“Yeah, but I dunno if that would work. Angel and demon on one body? The world might explode.” Galo laughed half-heartedly.

Lio snapped the book shut. “World’s ending anyway.” He held out a hand. “What have we got to lose?”

Galo looked down at Lio’s hand, then back up at Lio. You’d never have been able to tell that he’d been sobbing his guts out just a moment ago. He looked ready to take on the world, and seeing him that way, Galo did too.

The angel grinned and grasped the demon’s hand. “Well then, let’s go save the world!”

And then Galo was gone.

But not all the way.

Lio felt a strange sensation throughout his entire body, almost like he was a pair of pants someone was trying to fit into, or a glove someone was putting on for the first time. It was a wiggly, strange sensation. “Hang on Lio, almost got this.” Lio’s mouth said in Galo’s voice.

“W-YEEP! Well hurry up! We literally don’t have all day!” Lio chastised, trying to help Galo settle in.

Galo laughed. “What was that sound?”

“You try having someone inside you and see how you like it.” Lio grumbled. 

“Maybe when this is all done~” Galo teased, causing Lio to turn bright red.

“Y-you know I didn’t mean-”

“I know, I know. C’mon! Let's get to that airbase!”

Lio nodded and charged to his motorcycle, hopping on and tearing off.

Time to stop the apocalypse.

* * *

“I thought the antichrist was supposed to be a boy.”

Lio rolled his eyes. “Forgive me for not checking the biological sex of the incarnation of all evil.”

“Would have made the last eleven years less of a waste of time!”

The antichrist in question-an eleven-year old girl named Lucia Fex, crossed her arms. “Why are you talking like that?”

“Like what?” Galo and Lio asked at the same time.

“Like that. Like you’re two people. Wouldn’t it make more sense to be one person each?”

And just like that, Galo stood next to Lio, his own body back.

After recovering from the shock and patting himself down to see if this was real, Galo locked eyes with the child. “Lucia, right?”

“Yup.”

He grinned. “You’re awesome.”

Lucia grinned back. “Yeah. I am~”

Lio tried very hard to not like her, but was failing miserably.

“Excuse me.”

The three turned to cast a wary glance at Kray, who stood beside Vulcan, both looking very impatient. “Now that we’ve had our introductions, I believe it is ti-”

Galo punched him in the face.

“That’s for burning down my apartment!” He announced, then threw another right hook, knocking Kray down onto the ground. If it was the end of the world, Galo was going down swinging. “And that one’s for being a dick!!”

Kray stared up at Galo in surprise. Nobody had ever dared raise a hand to him before, especially not some low-rung principality.

Beside him, Vulcan was laughing his armor off, too distracted to see Lio coming at him.

Vulcan went down a lot easier than Kray since he was distracted. “That one’s just because I wanted to.” Lio said, decisively, cracking the knuckles on his punching hand, Gueiera and Meis cheering wildly off to the side.

Galo stared in delighted awe at Lio. “That was the coolest thing I’ve ever seen you do.”

“Right back at you.” Lio returned the smile, but switched back to being worried as they felt the ground rumble.

“What’s going on?!” Thyma shouted as the ground began to crack.

The man who had driven her-Varys, she’d called him- responded. “Is this the apocalypse part?”

“Close! It’s Lucia’s father!” Lio replied, doing his best to stay upright on the unstable ground, and failing, falling to his knees.

“What are you talking about? My dad’s a computer software engineer!” Lucia yelled.

“Not  _ that _ father!” Lio responded. “Your birth father! The Devil!”

Galo looked around for any sort of answer to the problem at hand, his eyes landing on the flaming spear he had abandoned 6000 years ago. He grabbed it, using it more for stability than as a weapon. ”Lio!” He staggered over to his fallen friend. “You have to do something!”

“And just what am I supposed to do??” Lio snapped back in panic and annoyance. What  _ was _ he supposed to do?

“I dunno! But you’d better think of something or…” Galo gripped his spear tighter.

Lio’s eyes widened. Would he really-?

“Or I’ll never talk to you again!”

It was the most childish thing Lio had ever heard from Galo. And even if Lio did nothing, one of them would probably perish in the war anyway, so talking wasn’t an issue. But in that moment, the thought of losing Galo was enough for Lio’s skin to char, his eyes to flare and for him to use all of his powers to pull up one more miracle.

Galo and Lio stood before Lucia, both their wings unfolding, having been tucked away for eras.

Galo sighed in relief and stretched his out wide. Lio fluttered his, shaking out the feathers.

“Woah…” Lucia whispered. “Can you fly with those? How? I mean, you’re full-grown… people? Aren’t you too heavy to-”

“Lucia.” Lio interrupted, gently. “If we survive this, we’ll answer as many questions as we can, but I’m not sure how long I can keep us here.”

“Here” being some sort of endless desert of white sand.

“Listen, Satan, the guy who is  _ technically _ your father is about to break out of the ground and probably end you, and then there will be nothing to stop the apocalypse from happening.” Galo said, deadly serious.

“That’s dumb!” Lucia protested. “I’ve never met this guy! He’s not my dad!”

“Then tell him that!” Galo offered, causing Lio to snap his head around to look at him.

“ _ What _ ?”

“I mean, Kray was basically a dad to me when I was training, and you saw what I did to him!”

Lucia smiled and giggled a little. “That  _ was _ pretty cool.”

“If I can stand up to someone like that, then I think someone as cool as you can stand up to some jerk who never even got to know you.” Galo grinned.

Lio nodded, a smile returning to his face. “And if you get scared, or nervous…” He offered a hand to her.

Galo did the same.

Lucia nodded and took their hands. 

“We’ve got your back.”

* * *

It was the day after the end of the world. Everything was as it should be… mostly. Galo and Lio had the sinking feeling that their sides would be coming for them to “reprimand” them, but for now, it was just the two of them sitting at a bus stop, watching the stars in the sky. “I suppose I should head home…” Galo muttered in a way that sounded like he didn’t really want to go home.   
“Galo… Your apartment burned down, remember?” Lio asked gently.    
“Ah… Right…” Galo frowned, then turned to look at Lio, his head still lolled back to look at the stars. He smiled. “Guess I’ll have to stay at your place then!”

Lio scoffed, but in an amused way. “I don’t think my side would like that much.”

“My side, your side… Lio, we’re on OUR side now.” Galo reached out to fiddle with a lock of Lio’s hair. It was a simple gesture. It meant they didn’t have to keep doing this dance if they didn’t want to.

Lio didn’t pull away or bat Galo’s hand. Instead, he smiled. “Then I suppose you’ll have to miracle up a toothbrush.”   
Galo laughed. “Thanks Lio! After all, we’ve got a big storm comin’ our way. We’ll have to be ready.”

“Ready?” Lio asked.

Galo passed him a crumpled and burned piece of paper. One of the remaining pages from Thyma’s book, most of which, she and Varys had burned. “One last prophecy for the road?” Galo said.

Lio read the advice, and smiled. “Hmm… This could be very fun.”

The storm arrived the very next day, when both Galo and Lio were-rather forcefully-yanked back to their respective head offices. Both found them guilty of their crimes of interfering with the apocalypse and of treason, and would be put to death. Holy Water for Lio, Hellfire for Galo.

We go to Lio now.

Lio watched as the angel Briar filled the tub with holy water from a delicate pitcher that was far too small to hold that volume of water. Once the vessel was sufficiently filled, Briar nodded sharply. “I will return shortly to retrieve the Holy Water.” She informed them, before turning and leaving the underworld of Hell in her dust.

“Well, Lio?” Vulcan grunted, an all-too-pleased grin on his face. “Any last words?”

Lio peered over the edge of the tub, then looked back at Vulcan. “Yes. ...This is a new outfit and I’d hate to get it wet. Ruins the leather. Can I take it off?”

Galo’s situation was not looking much better. However, instead of a tub of Holy Water, He stood in front of a pillar of Hellfire, brought in by some unnamed demon. Kray stood behind the pillar, waiting for Galo to accept his demise. “Come on now, Galo.” He said, barely holding back a sneer. “We don’t have all millennia.”

Galo’s gaze flicked between Kray and the timid angel, Heris -Aina’s sister- who had been pulled into this. “Well then…” Galo said, rolling his shoulders, as if he was getting ready to lift weights. “See you guys on the other side.” He threw Heris a reassuring smile.   
Now Kray really didn’t hold back his distaste for Galo. “Shut that stupid mouth of yours and DIE ALREADY.”   
So Galo stepped into the fire.

The Demons of Hell that had been watching Lio’s execution shrieked from behind their glass wall as Lio, lounging casually in just some boxer briefs, splashed the holy water at them from his bathtub. Vulcan had no words, but Lio did. “I don’t suppose that anywhere in the nine circles of Hell, there’s such a thing as a rubber duck, huh?”

Meis and Gueira, who were also in attendance, trembled at the sight of their boss, being unharmed by the most deadly substance known to demonkind. What the hell was going on?!

“He’s gone native!” Vulcan hissed in realization, and fear.

A clacking of high heels signaled Briar’s return. “I’ve come to collect the-” the words died on her tongue.

Lio tilted his head back over the side of the tub and grinned. “Ah! Briar! Just in time! Do me a quick miracle and gimme a towel?”

As if on instinct, Briar did just that, and handed it to Lio, who swung his legs over the side of the tub and began to dry off.

“I think…” He said, wiping down his hair. “It might be best if I was left alone from now on, hm?”

Vulcan nodded, unable to say anything else.

Lio looked over and his two friends and winked.

This gave Meis and Gueira pause.

Lio couldn’t wink with his left eye…

Kray glanced at Heris, who was trembling more than usual. “This is pure Hellfire, right?” He asked, watching as Galo stood in the swirling pillar, examining his fingernails, looking positively bored out of his mind.

Heris nodded. “Absolutely, sir!”

“Then why isn’t he dead?” Kray wanted to be furious, but something in him tied his insides up. Was this… fear? No, it couldn’t be… But it was when Galo suddenly grinned and breathed a stream of the deathly Hellfire out towards Kray.

The two angels took a few steps back, startled. “Call back the demon.” Kray instructed. “And put out a memo. The Principality Galo is to be left to his own devices on Earth.”

Heris nodded and scribbled this down on her notepad, but looked up just in time to see Galo raise an eyebrow at her. 

Strange…

Galo had never been able to raise that eyebrow by itself before…

It was two days after the end of the world, and the Angel Galo and the Demon Lio were sitting on a secluded park bench. 

“It seems like everything worked out just fine.” Galo said, splayed out on the bench, taking up three-quarters of the thing.

Lio leaned back, one leg resting on top of the other, arms crossed. “No kidding.” He sighed. “Think they’ll leave us alone now?”

“Absolutely.” Galo replied. “And nobody’s watching. We should change back.”

“Finally!” Lio practically flung himself forward. “I have NO idea how you can stand wearing all this leather!”

“Speak for yourself.” Galo chuckled. “These pants are FAR too roomy.”

The two divine beings clasped their hands, as if in a handshake, and within seconds, changed their faces back to themselves.

Galo, now ACTUALLY Galo, stretched his arms over his head. “That’s better! Did you send Heris my message?”

Lio nodded, adjusting his gloves. “I can only hope she understood. I know you delivered mine. Meis and Guiera were at my apartment when I went back. They were practically in tears. I promised them I’d explain everything after lunch.”

Galo lit up. “Lunch sounds great! How about my treat today?”

“Well… if you insist~” Lio stood and smoothed the wrinkles out of his pants. “You know, I think a table for two at that new pizza place just miraculously opened up.”

“Aww, Lio!” Galo grinned as he threw an arm around Lio’s shoulder and pulled him close.

As they finished their pizza and fountain soda, Galo stared at Lio.

“What?” The demon asked, delicately dabbing his mouth with a napkin.

“Just thinkin’” Galo drawled.

“About?” Lio supplied.

“Well…” Galo leaned his chin onto his hand, propping himself up on the table. “I’m pretty sure that none of this would have happened if you weren’t, at heart, a good guy.”

While such a sentiment would normally get Galo scorched, Lio actually smiled warmly. “And,” the demon added on. “If you weren’t, deep down… just enough of an asshole to be worth knowing.”

Galo snorted a laugh. Somehow, he couldn’t help but agree.

Lio picked up his half-finished plastic cup of soda and held it out. “To the world?”

Galo sat up straight and grabbed his own bottle of drink, tapping it against Lio’s cup. “To the world.” He agreed.

**Author's Note:**

> I am so sorry I barely gave Thyma and Varys anything (He was Newt, in case it wasn't clear, which it's not.) But lets be real, we were all here for Lio and Galo and thats what you got. And also Kray being punched in the face. Twice. I do hope you all enjoyed it anyway!


End file.
